


The Werewolf

by books_make_us_dream



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/books_make_us_dream/pseuds/books_make_us_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shakespearean sonnet about the mythical creature known as the werewolf...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Werewolf

_Wicked screams at dead of night_

_evils lurking in full moonlight_

_remain in doors, protect your wife_

_here a creature comes that takes all life_

 

_Its wanton lust to maim and kill_

_only a silver bullet will cure this ill_

_a lifelong curse, for this savage beast_

_ever needing flesh on which to feast_

 

_At cease of light, all is still alright_

_beware a rising moon full and bright_

_and the strange pit-a-pat of canine feet_

_the stench of blood, the lack of heat_

 

_Draw your pistols whilst you have might_

_with a cross on your bullets of silver bright_

**Author's Note:**

> it took me several hours to do this but i hope you liked it


End file.
